


Cuddle the Bad Away

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_exchange, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, h50_exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugs are the best way to make the bad go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle the Bad Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 characters herein are the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters engaging in sexual activity are 16 years or older.
> 
> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h50_exchange)[h50_exchange](http://www.livejournal.com/community/h50_exchange/)
> 
> Beta'd by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=whogate)[whogate](http://www.livejournal.com/users/whogate/)

Danny was having a horrible day. No, make that a horrible week. It was sort of like the book, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, that Danny used to read to Grace when she was younger. But every night, Steve was there to make it at least a bit more bearable.

On Monday, Danny woke up to a flooded bathroom at his newest apartment. Apparently one of the kids from the neighboring units flushed something and their parents called a 24 hour plumber who screwed something else up causing the pipes to burst and his bathroom to flood. When they finished work for the day, Steve managed to convince Danny to take an evening swim and they ended up camped on the beach in front of a dying bonfire with a blanket around Steve and Steve’s arms around Danny.

On Tuesday, while out interviewing a suspect, someone rear-ended the Camaro so badly that Danny was sure the insurance company would probably total it out and it would be weeks before he could get a replacement car and even longer before it would have much needed lights and sirens added. It wasn’t Steve’s fault, but Danny found a way to blame him anyways. Steve took Danny’s mind off his car problems, at least for a few hours, by giving him a mind blowing massage and then wrapped a blanket from the back of the couch around them.

On Wednesday, Danny’s usual day to pick Grace up from school and have dinner with her, Rachel called to say that the visitation wouldn’t be happening because Stanley was having some business partners and their families over, and Grace would be having dinner with them. That night ended with Steve and Danny in the hammock with the light blanket and the moon and stars as the only light.

On Thursday, Danny had to go with Steve to brief Governor Denning about the three month drug trafficking case they were working on. Apparently some DEA agent complained about Steve’s tactics and they were making a lot of noise about completely freezing Five-0 and HPD out. Danny, as Steve’s wrangler, needed to explain what was going on and to convince the Governor to talk with the DEA agents and promised to keep a tighter leash on Steve. There was no snuggling or cuddling this night as Steve spent the majority of the night pouting like a toddler because he’d been reprimanded.

On Friday, Danny heard from his landlord about his apartment. He was told to get as much stuff out as he could so they could have someone work on the piping, and no he wasn’t being evicted, but it would “be a while” before he could move back in. Danny also heard back from the insurance company about his car. They were indeed totaling it, but he could have a replacement car by the end of the day. It would be a couple of weeks until he had a new Camaro that was properly modified with lights and sirens for use while on duty.

Friday night, Danny went to Steve’s for their usual end of week beer and wind down. Danny was looking forward to it, instead, he found Steve making spaghetti and from the smell of the sauce, he was using Nona McGarrett’s recipe. Steve said he only made it on special occasions and Danny wondered if Steve was expecting someone else to join them.

Danny looked around the den and lanai before joining Steve in the kitchen. “What’s the occasion for Nona McGarrett’s spaghetti?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist.

Steve shrugged his shoulders some. “I had the ingredients for it, and thought you’d like to have a home cooked meal instead of pizza and beer.”

Danny smiled and gave Steve a quick kiss. “You may be a psychotic ninja SEAL, but I would never pass up Nona McGarrett’s spaghetti.”

Steve went back to the kitchen and finished cooking the spaghetti. He set the table, then ushered Danny into the dining room so they could eat.

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a meal this wonderful,” Danny said as he leaned back in his chair. “Your Nona would be proud.”

Steve laughed and cleared away the dishes. “She’d be pleased. You had second helpings.”

Danny stood and stretched before following Steve to the kitchen. Danny stood behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. “Thank you for dinner. Can I have you for dessert?”

Steve gave a deep throaty laugh and put his soapy hands on Danny’s arms. “I actually had something else in mind…”

Danny smiled against Steve’s back. “Oh, I bet you do.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs and relax. I’m almost done and I’ll join you in a bit.”

“Okay. Don’t be too long,” Danny released Steve, left the kitchen and headed up to the bedroom.

Steve quickly finished in the kitchen, made sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set before joining Danny in the bedroom. When he got there, he’d found that Danny had already changed into light sleep pants and a well worn Newark Police Department t-shirt.

Steve gave Danny a once over before licking his lips and giving a lascivious smile. Danny raised an eyebrow and laughed softly.

Steve walked to the bed and leaned across Danny’s body to give him a slow sensual kiss. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be right with you,” he said as he pulled away. Danny licked his lips and watched, through heavy-lidded eyes, as Steve walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Steve returned wearing a fresh pair of sleep pants. He looked at Danny and noticed that he rolled on to his stomach and was more than likely well on his way to falling asleep.

“So what exactly did you have in mind?” Danny mumbled as he cracked open and eye and looked at Steve.

Steve made his way to the bed, walked around it and levered himself into the free space next to Danny. “Something you probably haven’t had enough of…”

Danny rolled to the side to look at Steve. “’m too tired for sex, babe.”

Steve chuckled, moved his body into a more comfortable position and opened his arms to Danny. “Come here,” he motioned with his head.

Danny gave Steve a skeptical look before moving closer to him and within embracing distance to Steve. “So you think I haven’t had enough hugs? I think you have me confused with you.”

Steve slightly tightened his arms around Danny. “Considering the week you’ve had, I don’t think I’ve given you enough hugs,” Steve replied softly, “and I was once told that hugs are the best way to make the bad go away.”

Danny smiled against Steve’s chest and began to relax into the embrace. “That’s a good piece of advice to follow.”

“I know how and when to follow directions,” Steve said.

“Well then, less talking and more cuddling,” Danny demanded as his arms wrapped around Steve’s body.

Steve pulled the light top sheet over his and Danny’s body and settled into the warmth of Danny’s embrace.


End file.
